The Wrath of Bleak
by D10RainbowDashKennyButtercup
Summary: its the first day of third grade and the ppg and rrb are excited thinking nothing will go wrong but when blossom has the feeling someone is watching them and get's a note in her locker the ppg are faced with an old enemy can they stop him? plz r&r
1. Finding Out

chapter 1

blossom's pov

"boys lets go!" a couple months ago we became friends with the rowdyruff boys. i guess all of us got tired of fighting and nobody winning. anyway the boys flew downstairs in thier school clothes. it was august 16th the first day of 3rd grade. brick was wearing a dark red shirt with the words 'cant touch this' on it. he had on black pants and his brand new tennis shoes. oh yah can't forget his signiture hat. he looks so cute in it. boomer had on a blue shirt with flaps on the top. his pants were dark blue and he had his black shoes. butch had on a shirt with buttons. he had on an old pair of pants on since his new ones were in hte dryer. his shoes looked like brick's except they were green.

"alright alright already we're here." "jeese took ya long enough" "don't blame us blame boomer" said brick as he was pointing at boomer. boomer was messing with his hair. the girls and i could see a mirror in the side pocket of his backpack. "boomer don't take the mirror with you silly" said bubbles. ever since we became friends bubbles and boomer have been more than friends. boomer giggled and gave the proffesor his mirror. "thank you boomer." boomer smiled up at the proffesor. the proffesor looked down at us and said "alright girls if you leave now you should make it to school by 7:29" "okay proffesor bye" i said as we flew off.

a little later we were halfway to school. brick turned to me and said "so blossom you look cute in you dress" the girls and i were wearing a white shirt and blue plaid skirts. "actually it's not a dress but thank you." suddenly i had the feeling someone was watching us. i turned around just in time to see a streak of pink fly by. "blossom whats wrong" brick asked "uh...nothing brick" "okay" brick turned back around and we flew to the school.

later we walked into the all remembered the first time we met. it just sent tingles through my body. i smiled at brick who smiled back.

brick was walking through the halls looking at all the cute 1st grade girls he saw. suddenly he turned and saw me. he had the most surprised look on his face. i turned around and had the same look. finally brick said "blossom is that you" "yah but how can you go to school you don't have a home." "i saved the headmaster a couple weeks ago and got to go here for a year." "do you still need a home" "yah" "you can stay with us" "really thanks" brick ran up and hugged me.

suddenly i had the feeling of someone watching us again. i turned around and saw a flash of blue fly by. buttercup tapped me on the shoulder. "yo sis is something wrong" i turned to buttercup and stared than told her the whole story. "hah you think there's someone watching us like a stalker." i nodded "hah even if someone was watching us we'd just beat them up" "i don't know buttercup i just don't know" brick patted my shoulder and said "i believe you blossom" i smiled at him. just then the bell rang. "c'mon lets get to class"

brick and i walked into the math room together. the teacher turned around and said "hello my name is mrs. dopples. i have name tags for you so just tell me your name and you'll get your tag." we told her our name's and got our name tag's. we walked to the seats with our name's on them. convienently we sat next to eachother. the teacher walked to the front of the class and told us we'd be learning how to add multible numbers. brick and i smiled at eachother. math was our favorite subject.

later in the day we were walking back to our lockers. the boys lockers were on my right and my sisters lockers were on my left. brick and i were opening our lockers a note fell out of mine. i grabbed it and opened it. it said 'i am back and i will get my revenge. this time you'll be thrown into the dark world.' "hey brick check this out." he read the note and looked at me. "what do you think it means" i suddenly remembered who was thrown into the dark world. just then bc and bubbs walked up with butch and boomer at thier sides. buttercup looked at the note in pure shock. "bloss do you remmember who was thrown into the dark world" "yep" the boys looked at us confused "who" we turned to them and said "bleak"

"who's bleak" brick asked bubbles on the way home that night. "it's a long story" "we have time" "alright then...one night when we were in kindergarten blossom was medditating on a hill. she suddenly had the urge someone was watching me. she was prepared to fight but after my stance i didn't remember a thing. later i told her that she was hypnotized and i had to defeat her in a battle. just as i finished explaining what happened i had to defeat buttercup who was also hypnotized. remember i flew up to you and thought you guys did it. well after we fought i flew up to the volcano which apparently was active at the time. i found bleak he had on dark grey clothes and a black cape. we fought and i almost lost. but luckly blossom and buttercup showed up. we fought clones of us and won. then we fought bleak and won. but he swore to be back and now he is." "oh" the boys said. boomer looked shocked "wait if he's back and he has clones of you wouldn't he have clones of us" i ponderd that question for a while and then said "well if he knows that we are together than yes." "shout i was hoping you wouldn't say that" "it's okay boomie we can still beat 'em" said bubbles. boomer smiled and hugged bubbles "thanks"

that night before we went to sleep brick and i were talking. "so blossom if we don't stop him what exactly will happen." i looked at him and said "well lets see the world will be under his control, we'll be his slave's, and the whole world will be under his control" "you said that twice" "yah i know that's how serious it is" "oh ok...blossom" "yah" "are you worried" "well alittle bit yah but you have to remember it's like being with animals you can't show fear or else the villans will win" brick chuckeled. "whats so funny" "oh i was just thinking is that how you got to us so easily" "brick" i gigiled it was kinda funny. bric pecked me on the cheek. "goodnight blossom" brick flew off to bed. i couldn't believe he kissed me. i mean i've always wanted to do that but i never thought HE would.

"hey blossom" i turned to see bubbles standing there. "oh hi bubbles how long were you standing there" "well i saw the whole thing starting with 'are you worried'" "ah i see" "don't worry blossom your secret's safe with me." "really bubbles thank you" "your welcome blossom well goodnight" "night..wait why were you down here" "i just needed a glass of water" "oh ok than you can go" bubbles walked up the steps. as she did i thought i heard a whisper saying "say goodbye to your sister...she'll be the first to go." i turned around. but as i did no one was there. i felt the sudden urge not to tell my sisters or the boys. i hoped it was the right thing to do.

me"hiya nice chapter huh

blossom:brick kissed me brick kissed me brick kissed me

me:uh...ok then who wants to say the snappy ending

ppg and rrb:i do i do i do

me: okay then bubbles may do it

rrb blossom and buttercup: aawwww

bubbles:yay

'soft crying'

bubbles turns around

bubbles:on second thought i'll let boomer do it

boomer 'stops crying':yay thank you so much bubbles

bubbles:your welcome boomie

boomer:okay review and get a free gift card to disneyland

ppg and rrb 'except boomer': DISNEYLAND

me:uh oh..see ya next chapter

me'running'

ppg and rrb'chasing after me'


	2. Bree

chapter 2

bleaks pov

yes finally i am free and i will get my revenge."clones." three clones popped up next to me one looked like blossom but with no bow or hair clips,another one looked like bubbles except her hair was let down and she looked a lot angrier, the last one looked like buttercup but her hair was let down. "get me bubbles' file" "yes master" the bubbles clone walked up to a file cabnet and grabbed out a file with the name bubbles on the side. she walked over and handed it to me. "thank you" "your welcome master" "now shoo shoo i need to think" "yes master" the clones walked away while i looked at the file. i found where it said weaknesses and read it. it said her most frequent weakness was sadness. huh easy enough i thought. "HAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAH" i think i'll laugh evilly for another 20 minutes.

bubbles' pov

well i was laying in bed dreaming peacfully. i was dreaming that cute little bunnies were chasing me in the park. suddenly a dark cloud appeared over the park. it started to rain. then lightning happened. i grabbed one of the bunnies and hid under a tree. i watched as tons of bunnies were electricuted.

just then a streak of lightning hit me and the bunny. that's when i woke up. i felt warm so i got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. i turned the light on and walked to the mirror. when i looked inside i screamed. buttercup and blossom walked in the room. "bubbles what's wroAAAAAAA" sacreamed buttercup. blossom looked me over "what in the world happened." "i was dreaming of bunnies in the park when a lightning stormed happened and all the bunnies and i got electricuted." right then the boys walked in the room. "hey bubbles we heard you screWHOA" brick and the boys stared in aw at what happened. "what happened." brick asked me. i told him everything. "ah i see well i can look you over for horrible burns. i did get a medical degree ya know" blossom looked at brick with the 'i love you' look. "ok brick thanks"

soon we were done and i only had a few burns and cuts. "blossom what actually happened to me" i asked while laying in bed again. "well bubbles i think bleak is trying to get his revenge...just try to be careful of what your dreaming ok" "ok thanks blossom goodnight" "goodnight"

blossom's pov

the next morning i was up and dressed with 20 minutes to spare. when i walked downstairs i saw brick eating cereal on the couch while the proffesor was reading the paper. i got myself a bowl of cereal and sat next to brick. he turned to me and gave me a big toothy smile. i smiled back and turned toward the tv. "so what are we watching" i asked. brick turned to me and said "well i think we're watching pokemon." i smiled secretly i loved that show.

later we had our backpacks on and flew to school. boomer had a hold of bubbles' hand because he was afraid she'd fall. while we were flying someone whispered something to me. it sounded like the words 'watch over them' when i turned around i saw a shadow in the alley. "uh guys i'm gonna look down there okay" no one answered so i went over to the alley. what i found shocked me. it was a girl in our kind of super dress. she had a long ponytail and her hair was brown. she wore a grey dress. i walked over to her. "who are you" the girl looked up at me and said "my name is Bree. i am one of bleaks clones. well i used to be until i found out his plan to take over the world." i looked over at the girl she had a sad look on her face. "um.. you can live with us" she smiled.

that night i introduced her to the girls and boys. "everyone this is bree. she is one of bleaks clones gone wrong." "hi" everyone said. bree smiled. everyone left to do other things. as i was about to leave bree walked over to me. "thank you blossom i really owe it to ya" "no no no its my honor to give you a home." "well whatever the price i'm sure your one of the nicest and kindest people i've met." "no problem bree." i walked away with a big smile on my face.

bree's pov

as blossom walked away buttercup walked into the room. "oh hey bree" "hi..um..who are you again" "i'm buttercup but you can call me bc" "ok hi bc" "hi anyway i came down here to show you your room." "I HAVE MY OWN ROOM" buttercup covered her ears" "whoops sorry" "no i'm used to it bubbles does it all the time." "really oh ok then well if your gonna show me my room than lets go. i grabbed buttercups hand and we ran upstairs.

soon we were at my room and i couldn't believe my eyes. "sorry bree we had no room for you in our room so you'll have to stay with the boys" "no no it's fine i love my color y the way." i looked at the boys. boomer was playing with small stuffed animals. butch was playing with toy dinosaurs and brick was watching power rangers. suddenly i remembered something. i started to cry. the boys turned to me with a cunfused look and buttercup looked worried. "whats the matter" boomer asked. blossom and bubbles ran in the room as i started to explain.

"well i have a boy who really likes me. his name is baxter and he's one of the rowdyruff boys clones gone wrong. we really like each other.." bubbles looked at me. "you already said you two liked each other." "shhh" said bc. "anyway we got seperated during a storm. i remember seeing a monkey drag him away. we never saw each other. it happened last month." the girls looked at me feeling sorry. boomer looked sorry too but butch and brick looked the sorriest which was kinda wierd.

buttercup turned to me and said "wait did you say monkey." "yes why" buttercup turned to the boys and girls. they all smiled. "well we just know a certain monkey who happens to have a big lab on top of a volcano." i smiled. "so you'll help me" buttercup looked at the girls and the rrb and said "heck yah...come on" buttercup grabbed my hand and all of us flew off.

me:so what do you guys think

rrb and ppg: GREAT

me:well i couldn't have done it if you guys wouldnt have suggested the idea

bubbles:well i think it was your idea

me: aw thank you bubbles

bubbles: your welcome

me:ok well as a special treat i'm sending brick and blossom to a new water park

brick and bloss:yes

me:and i'm sending bubbles and boomer to a romantic picnic a the park

bubbles and boomer: yay

me:and i'm sending buttercup and butch to a new arcade with 2000 free tokens

buttercup and butch:woo hoo!

me: well i think brick should say the snappy ending

brick:yah ok review and get a buy one get one free card to papa johns

me:well see ya


	3. Bleaks Warning

chapter 3 this chapter might not turn out right sorry if it doesnt

buttercups pov

we were flying to mojo's layer. bree believed her boyfriend was there. soon we were busting through the wall. when we looked around we saw a

little cage with a boy in it. the boy had shaggy hair. his outfit looked like the rowdyruff's but his color was a little darker red. bree ran toward him.

"baxter" she yelled. when i looked around i noticed mojo wasn't in his lab.

i turned to blossom. "hey do you think this is strange." blossom looked at me "well it can't be a trap because mojo ran out of idea's for traps" "well if

it's not a trap then what is it." bree flew back over to us with baxter in her arms. "everyone this is baxter. baxter this is blossom, bubbles, and

buttercup they are my new sisters. and these are the rowdyruff boys brick, boomer and butch the girls boyfriends." baxter waved "hi" we all waved

to him too. "he guys over here." that was bubbles. we flew over to her. "what is it bubbs" asked boomer. "look" bubbles handed us a note. it said

'dear powerpuff's i am back and i am stronger. i will steal all of the villans starting with mojo. when there are no more villans i will come for you.'

i bet we all knew who wrote this. "oh no" said blossom. we all looked at her shocked. "wait your sad for a damn villan." "well i'm certantly not sad

for bleak." "why are you sad for mojo" "well for one thing they may be villans but thier also humans...except for him...and mojo...and the ameoba

boys..oh you get it." "yah uh we do..well i guess we should save mojo." "now that's the buttercup i know" "no..no its not." she glared at me. "uh

never mind." we flew back home.

brick's pov

that night i was sleeping when i heard this horrible noise. it just turned out to be butch snoring. i went downstairs to sleep on the couch. when i

got there i saw boomer laying on the couch watching tv. "yo boomer what are you doing." boomer turned around frightened. "oh hi brick i was

just watching tv." he gave me a big toothy smile. "uh yah i kinda figured that part out but why." "oh well i was just thinking about bubbles. she

has this kinda conection with me." i stared. "...oh i get it you love her and you think she likes you back." "oh jeese how'd you know." i didn't i

just guessed." "oh really wow i actually thought you didn't." i glared "errrr...no..no i am not gonna fight with you. but listen if you love her tell her"

"i know i shold but... i can't" "why not" "well i don't really think i knew about it before and now i'm not so sure she likes me." "trust me boomer she

does." "how do you know" "hold on" i flew up stairs and searched through bubbles' toy pile. i finally found what i was looking for. i flew back down

stairs. "here" i handed boomer one of bubbles' doll that looked like boomer. "how did you find this." "well i found bubbles put it into her toy box

last night." "thanks brick now i really can tell her." "no prob boomer goodnight." "night" i put my stuff on the floor and layed down. soon i fell

asleep.

blossom's pov

the next mornin i was walking downstairs with my backpack to get breakfast. when i stepped on the last step i found brick on the floor. i walked

over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "hey brick it's morning you only have half an hour before school starts." he opened his eyes. he

kissed me on the cheek. "hello sleepy head" i said "hello to you too." we smiled at eachother. "well i'd better get dressed. hey what time is it."

"it's exactly 7:22 and 14 seconds." he smiled at me " you are so specific." i smiled "well thank you" he chuckled and floated up stairs while i got

a bowl of cereal. i was feeling watched again. when i turned around i saw nothing but felt something. "good morning blossom" i turned around

startled. "oh hi bubbles." i was relieved it was only her and not any one else. "blossom did you feel something again." "yes i...wait how did you

know i was feeling stuff. i never told you" when i turned around i realized that bubbles' hair was down and her dress was opposite from the dress

she usually wore. "your not bubbles." i said. "i know i'm not...i'm her clone...listen here bub your sister's are goin down first and then it'll be you.

unless you give up you and your sister's are doomed." i screamed. the girls and boys came running downstairs. brick asked "what's wrong" i

looked around and saw no one. "i..i thought i saw bubbles' clone...but maybe it was a dream..." when i turned around to look out the window i

bubbles' clone in the window wave at me. i pointed to the window. "there see" when i turned around she was gone. "but...i..saw..." brick walked

up to me. "blossom i think we all believe you. i saw clone me." bubbles walked up. "i saw clone you" butch walked up "i saw clone buttercup" soon

boomer, buttercup, baxter, and bree said that they saw clones too. i knew that the clones were serious when they said that. i just wish i knew

when this was going to happen.

me:well that was chapter 3

blossom:i saw bubbles' clone...why not mine

me:i didn't want you to see yours

blossom:well that makes sense

me:hah i knew it would butch you owe me 5 bucks

butch:shit

me:hah

buttercup:oh its all right butch here i'll take you to the new restourant down the street

butch:your the best.

bc and butch walk away

me:okay blossom you can say the snappy ending

blossom:yay okay review and get a free trip to six flags...which is just where brick and i are going

brick:really!

blosssom:yep

brick:yes

blossom and brick walk away

me:well everyone see ya next chapter!


	4. Belisha and the Truth

chapter 4

boomers pov

bubbles and i were flying to school with everyone else. we were at the back of the group. i decided to tell bubbles right now. "um bubbles can i talk to you." "yes boomie what is it." "well i just wanted to say

that i...i...um i..." she covered my mouth with her hand. "shhh boomie i already know what your gonna say and i feel the same way." i pulled her hand away from my mouth. "really oh thank god i thought it

would be way harder to say i love you but it's not." bubbles smiled and just like that because she had nothing to say she kissed me. i remember her lips smashing into mine with the taste of her charry lip

gloss. when she stopped i smiled. "wow bubbles thanks." "my pleasure i can do it again if you want." but i shook my head. "we can save the real lip action for after school." i whispered she gigled. "gotcha"

butch's pov

okay well i was just listning in on a horrible boomer and bubbles moment and let me tell you it was gross yet romantic. i couldnt believe that boomer loved bubbles...well i could but i couldn't believe he would

actually tell her. i mean that is like a horror fest. just then bubbles said "no it's not" i turned around. "huh" "you said that boomer telling me that he loves me was a horror fest." i looked confused than

surprised. "wait i didn't say that i thought it." "WHAT" now everyone had said that i'm gonna guess that they all were listning in on our conversation. "wait i heard your thoughts." bubles looked

confused and amazed at the same time. "okay i have a way to prove it." she said. "butch think of a number between one and ten." "uh..ok" i started to think. i bet she wont know that i was thinking of..

"HEY 15 isn't between one and ten." everyone was shocked. "holy crud bubbles you have a new power." said buttercup. "i do... i mean i do this is great... wait if i get a new power than surely you guys will

too." everyone looked happy and surprised. soon we saw the school and i knew this would be a long day.

buttercups pov

when we got to school i was amazed to see someone i didn't know in my pro-time. when my teacher saw me she smiled. butch was already in his seat. i sit next to him. when i sat next to him he smiled.

"check out the new girl she doesn't look very happy" he whispered. "i know where do you think she comes from." "i don't know but it looks like a poor place look at her clothes." when i took another look at

her she had dark black hair and a dark black dress that looked like our old one except the stripe was gone. in it's place was a skull. she looked much like a goth girl. her hair also had a dark white streak in

it. told the girls to dit on my right. when she did i smiled at her. "hello my name is buttercup." she turned around. "i know who you are your one of those uh powderpuff girls right." she tried to

smile but it kinda looked lopsided. i smiled my fake smile. "uh yah but it's a POWERpuff girl." "uh right my name is Belisha" "uh hi Belisha" "hi" when i turned around she looked at butch and i could tell

imeadiatly what she was thinking. 'he's hot' she looked at me. "hey um..buttercup whats that guys name." "his name is butch and he is a rowdyruff boy ya know MY counterpart." "oh yes he's cute" i just

starred at her. i suddenly felt like punching her. so i did. "ow" she screamed. mr. krestie looked at me. "office buttercup now" "i know i know i'm goin" as i walked away i suddenly had the urge to look back

so when i did i saw butch turn away quickly. i knew he had feelings for me i just knew it.

butchs pov

i saw buttercup quickly punch belisha. i had heard what belisha said. she said i was cute. when i turned around i saw buttercup punch her. mr. krestie turned to her and said "office buttercup now" as she

walked away i could tell she punched belisha for me. i looked at her walking away and felt a sudden urge to feel sorry for her. she turned around probably having the feeling that i was watching her. and as

she did i turned away quickly. hoping she didn't see me.

later after school i decided to go looking for her. when i saw the office i saw she was sitting there looking at a magazine. mrs. merson the office advisor said "you can go now." as buttercup walked out i

saw that she had the magazine in her pocket. mrs. merson turned to her. "and put the magazine down please" "crud i thought i'd get a way with it to." she put it back and walked out to the hall. she saw

me and looked surprised. "hi butch uh what are you doing here" "well i heard what Belisha said as you punched her." "oh did you i thought you uh ya know weren't listning." "hah good one how can i

not hear you." "uh well...butch listen i'm sorr.." i smacked my lips on to hers hoping to shut her up. and just because i sorta love her. when i pulled away she looked surprised but happy. "i..i..i.." i grabbed

her hand and pulled her along. "c'mon bc lets go home."

when we did get home i decided to tell her what i saw. "hey buttercup i need to tell me something." "yah what is it" "well i saw belisha after school today. she was talking to someone. that someone i

couldn't recognize who it was. but as i got closer i saw her talking on sometype of pda. she was talking to bleak. i think she's one of his minnions." "no way...i thought you were gonna say something else."

"like what" "like you love me" i chuckled. "do i really need to tell you something you already know." she gigled "i guess not" we kissed. "alright we need to figure out how to stop bleak at his most

dangerous." as we thought we suddenly heard a scream.

me:nice chapter huh

blossom: can we go now

brick:yah bloss and i have a date

me:well you guys can go now i guess

brick and bloss:yes

they fly away

bubles: so can i say the snappy ending

me:sure

bubles:review and get a free trip to the beach

me:by


	5. The Battle with my girlfriend

chapter 5

buttercups pov

we heard a scream coming from bubles room. when we flew up to see what happened no one was there. we searched bubbles' room but found no

one. "hey guys i found something" brick called us over to him. when we did brick was holding a note. it said 'i warned you.' we all knew who it was

from. "oh no not bubbles" boomer started to cry. he put his head on butch's shoulder which i'm guessing was the only sturdy place to do that. i

giggled. butch looked at me with the 'you know i love you but SHUT THE HELL UP look on his face. i didn't know that was his face expression i just

guessed. "alright lets think" blossom said. "where would bleak be and why would he go after bubles first." i thought for a minute. "i know why" i

yelled. "why" everyone said. "well if bleak wants to get to us than he wants to take the weaker ones first." blossom looked anoyed but finnally said

"alright that was ride but i think your right." "yes" "ok bubles is the weakest link so the next person he'd go after would be.." "boomer" i yelled again

"alright shut up" "sorry" "now where would bleak live" brick got the 'i've got it' look on his face. which made blossom smile. "i know where he'd

be" "where" we all asked. "well remember where bleak was last time." "oh yah on top of a volcano" "and where's the only volcano in town" he

asked. all of our faces lit up. "MOjO'S LAYER" we all said and we flew off.

baxter's pov

ok we were just above mojo's layer. which is really creepy to me becaus well i was stuck in there for a month. BOOM we burst through the top of

the volcono and flew down. when we looked around we didn't see anything. "ya know what i don't get." asked bree. "what" everyone asked.

"well we were here a few days ago and this place was empty." everyones expression turned around. "darn i thought we would be close this

time" said blossom. "oh but you were very much correct. well almost" "who said that" i yelled. "i did" and out of the shadows came three girls that

looked just like the powerpuff girls. "oh no not them" "yes my dear it is us" they all looked like the girls but their dresses were the opposit color.

"the dark powerpuff girls"everyone yelled. "how did you know." "what do you want" asked buttercup. "well we came here to stop your trail on our

master. and to show you this" dark blossom clapped her hands and out popped what looked like bubbles. except she was different. her hair was

tied back into one pony tail. her outfit looked like the opposit of what she usually wore and she had the most wicked smile on her face. "bubles"

butch said confused. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER" yelled boomer. "we have transformed her onto our side." said dark bubbles. boomers face

was beat red and i thought i could see steam blowing out of his ears. "YOU DOUBLE CROSSERS" he yelled. "woah boomer language some people under the

age of 13 are on fanfiction ya know." said brick. but boomer wasn't listning instead he was giving orders. "alright blossom and brick take care of

dark blossom. baxter you get dark bubbles. and butch, and buttercup will get dark buttercup got it" everyone looked confuse that he was giving

orders. but finally said "got it" "i've getting my girlfriend back. ready GO" he yelled and we all flew off.

blossom's pov

brick and i were beating dark me pretty good. i punched her in the face and brick kicked her in the stomach. but it backfired just a little. she kicked

me in the head and punched brick in the stomach. "hey brick" "yah" "remember that trick i tought you last year." "yah" "well do you think you

can do it" "heck yah" he said. we grabbed hands and started to spin. then we spun around dark me's head. when we were finished we could

tell she was dizzy. so using my ice breath i froze her. then using his fire breath brick unfraze her. dark me had burns and freezer burns. she

was stopped dead in her tracks as we both punched her down. she was on the floor unconcious.

baxter's pov

dark bubbles was spinning me around and around. i was soon dizzy. she punched me to the ground. she flew down over to me and said "well..

baxter looks like... your dead meat." i put on my best smurk. "actually dark bubbs i think it's the other way around." "what...why" "because" i said

than i clapped my hands together and a loud bang was heard around the lab. dark bubbles was on the floor trying to get up. i flew down to her

and said "i don't think so" i punched her repeatedly. she was on the floor unconcious. "hah loser" bree clapped her hands. and i showed her

mouth my cheek. she gigled when she kissed me. it felt kinda good.

butch's pov

buttercup and i were trying to punch the lights out of dark bc but it wasn't working. she was too fast. "i think i have and idea" said buttercup.

"what ahything" i yelled. "ok remember the thing i tought you to do last week" "yah" "are you ready" "yep" "let's do this thing." buttercup

and i started to vibrate. than there were about 14 of us. dark buttercup didn't know which one of us to punch so she punched all of us. as dark

buttercup was punching our clones we were charging up. when she ran out of clones to punch we yelled "yoo hoo darky" she looked up

obviously angry. she flew up to us hoping to at east get one punch out of us but nope. we let our elecrical charge go an they hit dark buttercup

in the face. seh fell to the ground unconcious. buttercup and i were turning to go when our lips smacked into eachothers. wow

boomers pov

as i was fighting bubbles i was trying not to hurt her too much. but she really put some bruises on me. bubbles smasher me into the ground. as

she was charging toward me i didn't know what to do. suddenly and idea popped into my head. bubbles was about to punch me when i

grabbed her hand. "bubbles i know the real you is inside this cold hard shell of a villan. please bubbles just listen. remember the good times

we all had together. remember the day we ran into eachother at school. please bubbles remember." i saw something in her eyes something

good. "bubbles listen to me I love you" she had a shocked expression on her face and righ then i knew it didn't work. suddenly i felt lips smash

into mine. when she let go i could tell the old bubbles was back. i smiled and she smiled. "aaww" we turned around and saw everyone looking

at us. we giggled and all of us flew home. i decided to turn back just to see if the dark ppg's were still in thier spots. they were but i also saw

someone else. it looked like a girl. she had on black and she looked like a goth. that's when i remembered the new girl. i knew i had to tell

everyone when we got home.

me:ta da

ppg"that was awsome

boomer and bubbles: we got ot go guys we have a oicnic in the park soon see ya

ppg rrb:bye

me:alright blossom your turn

blossom: yay review and get a ticket for four to go see the new insideous movie.

me:bye


	6. Finding Bleak

chapter 6

buttercups pov

soon we were home and butch and i were snuggling on the couch. dont get me wrong i am a tom boy but he's just so cute. anyway before we even

turned the tv on boomer rushed in. "you guys you'll never believe what i saw" he yelled. "what" everyone said in unision. "i saw the goth new girl uh

whats her name again" "i think its belisha" "oh yah..well when we defeated the powerpuff girls clones and all i turned around...god knows why and

i saw belisha grabbing on to the clones and dragging them away."

i smiled evily. "i knew she was evil" i yelled. "yah uh well what does it mean." asked blossom. "well i know you think i'm the dumb one but.."

as boomer looked around brick had his head in his hands and blossom turned away.

i was watching wrestling with butch. boomers face started to get red. i'm guessing with anger. "I HAVE A PLAN NOW LISTEN" he yelled.

everyone including me was shocked and turned to boomer. "okay thank you anyway i thik i know where belisha lives. so tonight we follow her"

wow that was shocking. i mean i've heard of smart people doing one smart thing but TWO. amazing. "buttercup shut up and be nice"

whoops i forgot that bubbles could read minds. "damn straight" "bubbles please leave our thoughts to ourselves GOT IT" she nodded.

"alright here's the plan" boomer grabbed each of us and pulled us close then he whispered his plan.

bree's pov 10:00 pm

i loved boomer's plan. i mean i don't usually love things but i loved this plan. anyway i wasoutside of the school waiting for belisha to show up.

i saw a dark figure in the shadows and i knew it was her. kkkkk i just turned on my walky talky. "crow to blue bird come in blue bird."

"whats up crow" boomers voice answered. "i see the target repeat i see the target" "copy that" i waited a few seconds than i saw bubbles in a tree.

she made this bird call. then i heard a rustling and i saw bubles fly quietly over to me. "hey bree are you ready." "yep lets do this thing" i said.

bubbles lead the way as we followed behind belisha quietly. i passed an alley way and out popped brick and blossom.

soon we passed a tree in the park and out popped butch, buttercup, and baxter. we followed belisha so quietly i don't think i realized it.

after a while we were at the old mountain. "why is she going in there" whispered bubbles. suddenly a door appeared and belisha walked in it.

"wait... A VOLCANO" blossom half whispered half yelled to the world. "what are you talking about" buttercup said. i suddenly said it before bloss.

"the old mountain is an old volcano" everyone looked at me blossom had a smirk on her face. bubbles flew down to a plak that she had found.

"yep thier right. there is a plak saying that this used to be the old volcano." everyone flew down. yep blossom and i were right.

"alright everyone how do we get in" butch and buttercup were at the opening of the volcono. "well i think your supposed to..uh.."

blossom just stared at the door and had a crooked face. the door had three sides to it. one side had a circle and the other two squares.

i studied the doors quickly then the ground. i saw three shaped rocks on the side of the door. "guys check this out" i said.

the attention was on me. i pointed to the rocks. "bree your a genious." said baxter. "i know don't ware it out" i gigled.

everyone grabbed the rocks and put them in the right holes. then the door slowly opened. we walked in to this room and it was huge.

there was a door on the other side of the hall. we slowly flew to the end of the hall. "shit" "what is it" "we need a pass key to get in"

i smiled. "i can do it" i slowly hacked the computer system. "how did you do that" asked buttercup. "easy i learned it from my first school"

"i thought you didn't have a school." "i lied i was the smartest and yet the funniest. i was transfored to computer school instead of grade k."

"oh" we snuck into the room and heard this meniacle laugh. we hid behind different spots.

i hid behind this big round thing which i guessed was a heater. we heard another evil laugh.

when we looked around our spots there was only one person we could see.

BLEAK.

me:ta da the last chappter is next

ppg and rrb:yay

me:after this sstory there is another story coming soon

ppg and rrb:yay

me:it will be called micro love. go to my profile and right under my deviantart account you will see the discription

ppg and rrb:yay

me walkin over to thier hiding spot and picking up a tape recorder

Me:couldnt you guys go on your date later 'sigh' well review and get a trip for ten to paradise resorts


	7. The Exciting Ending

chapter 7

bricks pov

i couldn't believe it. we had found bleak. i turned to blossom in shock. "do you see him" "yah now shhhh" she put her hand over my mouth.

i turned around to see what bleak was saying. "those blasted powerpuffs and rowdyruffs are in here somewhere."

he turned around and grabbed a lever. "my first order of buisness as mayor will be to GET RID OF YOU 7 POWERPUKES"

he pulled the lever and i felt the floor drop beneath me. i fell through the ground.

bree's pov

i closed my eyes and prepared for a fall. but i never did. "huh is it faulty." then i rememebered what bleak had said.

'GET RID OF YOU 7' i counted how many people there were and ended up with eight. he didn't know i was with them.

this was great i could stop him once and for all. i heard bleak turn on a screen and type something.

"get rid of powerpukes check" i flew out from where i was hiding. "your just one short of a check you jerk" "wha..."

he turned around obviously shocked but when he saw me his expression grew. "ahh it's the never ending loser."

i was shocked. i suddenly remembered why i ran away. i wasn't faulty i was hated. i grew angry.

"you can get rid of the others but not me" he chuckled then laughed his evil laugh. when he stopped he turned to me.

his grin grew and he was getting angry from what i could tell. finally he spoke. "watch me" was all he said then he pressed a button.

i saw armor grow on him like an ant farm. his face and body were covered with thick armor not even the strongest thing ever could break.

"so bree are ya scared are ya afraid. after all i've done for you you decide to turn on me...what a shame." he laughed

"it doesn't matter. you cant beat me. you couldn't even hurt a fly." another laugh. i felt angry. i felt like he diserved to die.

"i think you don't have the guts to kill your master." i felt my cheeks get red and a scream building up but i didn't dare do a thing.

"once i defeat you i will take my machine and take over the world." he laughed harder and more evil than ever.

i looked around and saw a tube. and inside it was mojo. i had a plan. "alright then what do you need mojo for."

i really didn't need to know or even care about mojo but i did and i needed to for my plan to work.

"well..." he began. "i need that dumb monkey for a mass split. it will help me.."as he looked at the tube i grabbed a knife and pinted it at his neck.

he turned around. "smart girl." he said "but not smart enough" he grabbed the knife and pinned me to a wall.

"i'm gonna rip your skull open and eat the brain." he chuckled. "eww who would do that but a zombie."

he looked at me with a smirk on his face. "who else." i was shocked. "your a zombie." "close to one." he whispered in my ear.

"you see after i plunged into my world i also plunged my heart into a pointy rock. but like all good scientists my minions helped me."

"your a monster" he rolled his eyes. "well duh" "hey bleak" "what" he asked. "glass" i grabbed a piece of broken window and plunged it into his

brain. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" he screamed and dropped to the floor. i got up and looked at the now dead again bleak and smirked.

i giggled and said one thing which is now known as a famous saying "bite me" i walked over to his big computer. i pushed a button.

three elevators pulled up and when the doors opened the girls and boys stepped out. they ran over to me.

"how did you do it" boomer asked "it turned out he was a zombie and i just stabbed him in the brain." "wow" everyone said.

as we flew home i told everyone what happened.

blossoms pov

that night it was my turn to pick the movie. "so blossom what are we watching today." asked brick i smiled at him.

"it's called 'the wrath of the zombies'" everyone smiled. "sounds familiar" said buttercup. "i know thats why i picked it" she giggled.

i put the movie in and to my surprise it was static. then a familiar face appeared on screen. it was bleak. he said in this moaning tone

"i may be defeated but i'm watching you" then he and the static went away and it returned to the movie.

we all looked at eachother and laughed. i went to get the popcorn and sodas. i knew at once that we were alone.

bleak was dead and so were the clones. i mean sure bleak was a zombie and the clones can't die but thier gone right...right?

me:ta da a surprise ending. after my next story micro love i'm gonna make a sequal

rrb and ppg:yay

me:thanks well who should do the ending...how about butch

butch:yes okay review for a free trip to taco land

ppg rrb and me:whats taco land

butch:i don't know i just made it up

ppg rrb and me:oh butch

(laughing)

me:well thats it for now goodbye


End file.
